Post-Basketball Workout
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Josh is home from the pick-up game, but CJ refuses to allow him into bed until he's properly clean. Tag to 'The Crackpots and These Women'. CJ/Josh. One-shot, rated M.


A/N: My friends Katie and Oliver are horrible enablers; we watched 'The Crackpots and These Women' on livestream the other day, and I was prompted with 'after the game CJ wouldn't let Josh in bed until he showered' and obviously it led to smut. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

* * *

"Our President is a cheater!"

CJ Cregg rolled her eyes, an amused smirk turning up her lips as the door to the apartment slammed, announcing the arrival of her loud, obnoxious, ridiculous boyfriend.

"Hello to you too, Joshua," she said as he entered the bedroom, sneakers in hand and his backpack slung over one shoulder. He dropped both and crawled over the covers to kiss her cheek, sprawling out beside her, sighing. "No. Absolutely not. You are not getting in this bed until you've showered. You smell like sweat and the outdoors and you are _not_ sleeping next to me while you do."

"CJ, it's after midnight. I'm tired. You're here, looking decidedly sexy, I might add, and I just want to sleep," Josh pleaded, trying to pull the puppy dog eyes, but CJ shook her head firmly, setting the briefing papers she'd been reading aside and taking off her glasses.

"If you're too tired to shower, you can sleep on the couch," she replied, not budging. Josh groaned, running his hands down his face and through his hair, sighing.

"Come with me then," he said, sitting up and tugging on her hand, starting to get off the bed. CJ resisted, groaning softly.

"Josh, I'm perfectly clean," CJ said, and Josh's eyes gleamed.

"Then how about I make you dirty, Claudia Jean," he replied, his voice low and raspy and _god_ if she didn't get wet at his tone. She swallowed, trying to slow her heart rate and breath, but he made it impossible with those dark eyes and cocky smirk and before she knew it she found herself letting him lead her to the bathroom.

He pressed her against the door and she didn't even care that he smelled like sweat; she shoved her tongue down his throat as his hand gripped her hips, mouth moving over her neck and clavicle, tongue tracing the dip there. CJ groaned, pushing against him towards the shower, letting him press against her back as she turned on the water, his mouth gliding over her neck and shoulders, tugging on her tank top out of the way for more access to her skin.

"_Josh_," CJ moaned, palms flat against the wall next to the shower, his hands shoved up under her shirt, palming her breasts. "If you don't get me in that shower right this second, I swear to god, you have to watch me get myself off. And you _don't_ get to touch."

He heard his sharp groan and the thrust of his hips into her ass, and she opened the shower door, tugging him in, fully clothed. He pushed her back against the tiled wall, shoving her tank top up over her head, pulling her into another kiss as she shoved his gym shorts and boxers down his legs in one push, dragging her nails up his thighs, snagging on the hair she found there.

"_CJ_," he breathed, hands rough on her breasts, immensely grateful she hadn't had a bra on, and he could tell that she didn't have panties on underneath her sleep shorts. He tugged those off as well and let her tear his shirt off over his heart, kicking the soaking clothes away from them as he hitched her up, one hand under each of her thighs as he buried his face in her neck, her hands digging into his back as he slid inside of her. "God you feel good."

"I could say the same thing," CJ gasped out, pushing her hips forward, back sliding against the slippery tile of the wall as he thrust, his hands slipping and sliding on her thighs, one coming around the top of them, his thumb brushing the crease. CJ wasn't expecting the pressure he suddenly applied to her clit, moving in time with his thrusts, and she smacked her head back against the wall, arching her back. He nipped a path down her neck and chest to her breasts, and she just _knew_ she was going to have marks- she'd have to wear a turtleneck to work. That was probably his plan anyway; he liked when she covered up, because he knew it was his marks underneath the fabric.

She could feel that she was close and she knew he could too; being together a year definitely had its advantages when it came to their sex life. She slid a hand into his damp hair and tugged his mouth back up to hers, letting him swallow her cries as he dragged her over the edge, one hand sandwiched between them, the other gripping her thigh tightly while he moaned her name in her hear.

Once they'd caught their breath he let her down gently, waiting until her legs were no long shaking. CJ's eyes met his and they both grinned, closing the distance between them with a sloppy kiss that was all tongue and teeth and uncoordination. Josh's hands skimmed up and down her sides, biting her lip and then pulling away, pressing kisses to her cheeks and jaw.

"Post-basketball workouts are always the best," he murmured into her skin, and she rolled her eyes, grabbing the soap.

"Just get clean," she replied, scrubbing the soap down his back, kissing his shoulder, nipping lightly, hearing him growl under her breath. "Maybe I'll let you have your way with me in the bed if you clean behind your ears."

Josh nipped at her ear playfully, hands running over her skin.

"Yes ma'am," he murmured, voice low and hot and _god_ he was sexy.

It looked like they were going to be up late for a few more…post-basketball work outs.


End file.
